Flat-pack furniture (i.e., furniture that is principally made of shaped flat plates that are joined together) is popular with consumers because it is inexpensive yet functional, and because it can often be disassembled for easier storage or transportation. However, such furniture can often be complicated to assemble, and most items require tools such as a hammer, wrench or screwdriver. In fact, one well-known manufacturer of such furniture includes wrenches and other necessary assembly tools with its products. Consumers frequently discard or misplace the tools after assembling an item, so it may be inconvenient or difficult to disassemble later.
A sturdy furniture joint that can be assembled and disassembled by hand, without tools, may be useful for some types of flat-pack furniture. In addition, eliminating the tools, fasteners and the manufacturing expense of making fastener accommodations (e.g., dowel receiving holes, screw inserts, etc.) may reduce the cost of making this type of furniture.